


vacation days

by vesperlynds



Category: Good Trouble (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: a short conversation between Mariana and Evan about their views on vacation, and what constitutes as relaxing.





	vacation days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge. Drabble had to be 100 words and based on the word 'nautical'. I expanded this one a little from the original drabble I wrote.

“A cruise does not sound relaxing.” Evan shifts his weight from one foot to the other, as Mariana excitedly talks about her upcoming vacation.  
  
“But it’s so much fun.” Mariana looks at Evan as he pushes his hands into his pockets.  
  
“Being stuck on a boat doesn’t sound fun to me, but, Mariana, I hope you enjoy your trip. You deserve it.”  
  
Mariana smiles at Evan before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Evan. I hope you have fun when you have your vacation.”  
  
Evan tugs on the bottom of his sweater. It's pink with little white dolphins covering the entirety of the soft material. “I don’t really take vacation, but maybe I will… someday.”  
  
Mariana looks up at Evan. “I hope you do. If you pick somewhere fun, I just might have to come with you.” Evan smiles and quickly walks away from Mariana.


End file.
